gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Varys
Biographie Jeunesse Varys est un eunuque qui est le « Maître des chuchoteurs » (maître espion) du royaume des Sept Couronnes. C'est un maître du déguisement dont les motivations restent obscures même si on sait qu'il est en contact avec Illyrio Mopatis et a pris plusieurs initiatives afin d'assurer la sécurité de Daenerys Targaryen. L'acteur Conleth Hill a été choisi pour interpréter Varys dans l'adaptation télévisée. Saison 1 Varys fait partie des membres du conseil du Roi Robert qui accueillent Lord Stark. Il est le premier à s’avancer et à prendre la parole, compatissant aux déboires du prince Joffrey. La réplique d’Eddard Stark fut cinglante, rappelant la mort du fils du boucher. Dès ce premier conseil, il annonce à la nouvelle Main l'habitude du roi Robert Baratheon de délaisser les affaires qu’il considère secondaires. Informé par ses "petits oiseaux" de l’arrivée de Catelyn Stark à Port-Réal, il prévient lord Baelish. Ce dernier la fait venir dans sa maison de passe où Varys l’attend également. Il s’enquiert d’abord de ses mains blessées avant de demander à voir l’arme. Il ignore son origine contrairement à Lord Baelish Il tente de conseiller Eddard Stark mais celui-ci se méfie de lui et ne l'écoute pas. Il devient ensuite un des principaux interlocuteurs de Tyrion Lannister ainsi que son allié à plusieurs reprises, tout en poursuivant ses propres objectifs. Tyrion est ainsi l'une des rares personnes à savoir que Varys a été émasculé enfant afin que ses attributs servent dans un rituel de magie noire. Saison 2 thumb|Varys et Tyrion discutant Saison 3 Saison 4 Plus tard, son témoignage, sur la base de ses rapports d'espionnage, dans le procès de Tyrion pour le meurtre de Joffrey Baratheon, est accablant. Pour autant, il fait de nouveau preuve de son ambiguïté en aidant Jaime Lannister à faire évader Tyrion des cachots de la citadelle de Port-Réal. Saison 5 Personnalité Galerie |-|Saison 6= The Winds of Winter 6x10 (21).jpg No One 6x08 (9).jpg The Door 6x05 (20).jpg Book of the Stranger 6x04 (20).jpg Book of the Stranger 6x04 (26).jpg Home 6x02 (35).jpg Home 6x02 (12).jpg The Red Woman 6x01 (25).jpg The Red Woman 6x01 (14).jpg The Red Woman 6x01 (12).jpg The Red Woman 6x01 (11).jpg |-|Saison 5= Mother's Mercy 5x10 (45).jpg High Sparrow 5x03 (61).jpg High Sparrow 5x03 (59).jpg High Sparrow 5x03 (56).jpg The Wars to Come 5x01 (43).jpg The Wars to Come 5x01 (22).jpg The Wars to Come 5x01 (19).jpg |-|Saison 4= The Laws of Gods and Men 4x06 (62).jpg The Laws of Gods and Men 4x06 (61).jpg The Laws of Gods and Men 4x06 (34).jpg The Laws of Gods and Men 4x06 (33).jpg The Laws of Gods and Men 4x06 (32).jpg The Lion and the Rose 4x02 (25).jpg |-|Saison 3= Mhysa 3x10 (20).jpg Mhysa 3x10 (44).jpg Mhysa 3x10 (8).jpg Second Sons 3x08 (33).jpg The Climb 3x06 (17).jpg The Climb 3x06 (18).jpg And Now His Watch Is Ended 3x04 (35).jpg And Now His Watch Is Ended 3x04 (36).jpg And Now His Watch Is Ended 3x04 (34).jpg Walk of Punishment 3x03 (41).jpg Walk of Punishment 3x03 (18).jpg |-|Saison 2= Blackwater 2x09 (1).jpg Blackwater 2x09 (3).jpg Blackwater 2x09 (2).jpg The Prince of Winterfell 2x08 (7).jpg The Prince of Winterfell 2x08 (6).jpg The Prince of Winterfell 2x08 (5).jpg The Prince of Winterfell 2x08 (22).jpg What Is Dead May Never Die 2x03 (2).jpg The Night Lands 2x02 (4).jpg The Night Lands 2x02 (3).jpg |-|Saison 1= Baelor 1x09 (18).jpg You Win or You Die 1x07 (10).jpg You Win or You Die 1x07 (12).jpg |-|Promos= Promo (Varys) Saison 2.jpg Apparitions de:Varys en:Varys it:Varys pl:Varys pt-br:Varys ru:Варис uk:Варіс zh:瓦里斯 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Lys Catégorie:Maison Targaryen Catégorie:Conseil restreint Catégorie:Maîtres des chuchoteurs Catégorie:Eunuques Catégorie:Esclaves et Affranchis Catégorie:Espions Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Exilés